The Epsilon Wolf
by themacfiction
Summary: When Scott became a true alpha, no one knew he changed a girl's life from across the country. Now, that girl's life depends on him. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Season 4 episode 1: Scott and his friends are all in Mexico right now trying to find Derek.**

Becca's plane landed at 9:00 on Saturday night. When she was leaving baggage claim she looked up and saw her cousin still clad in his deputy uniform. She ran as fast as she could to him while lugging her huge bag behind her. She jumped into his open arms.

"I missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

"I missed you, too."

They released each other and Parrish grabbed her bag to take to his car. They drove to his apartment, talking the whole way, catching up. Neither of them spoke about why she was coming to live with him, it could wait until tomorrow. When they walked in Parrish brought her to her room and she immediately flopped across her bed to sleep. She was still on New Jersey time, which was 6:00, travelling was draining and she was exhausted. Parish turned off her light and went to his room to do the same. He was also exhausted from a day of working at the station, plus he had an early shift tomorrow morning.

About thirty minutes later Becca sat up in bed. She smelt something drifting through the air. She had never smelt it before but it seemed familiar at the same time. She felt a pull to leave the apartment so she quickly put on a sweatshirt over the comfy clothes she wore on the plane that she never took off before sleeping. She slipped out the door and into the street. She paused for a moment. _What now? What am I even doing out here?_ She thought, but then found herself walking down the street towards the woods. She walked through the dark woods, scraping her legs on branches and bushes, but she ignored the dirt and scratches. All she could think about was finding the source of the scent.

After a few minutes she reached the other side of the woods and ended up on a street. Suddenly, she was at the end of the driveway of a house she had never seen before but the scent was emanating from it. On the mailbox, in white lettering, was the name McCall.

"Scott," she breathed. Then, Becca grew more confused. Scott McCall. She had never heard that name before.

She went up the walkway and knocked on the door, a woman with curly brown hair opened it.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Gosh, this probably sounds crazy, but I just moved here and I felt, like, drawn to this house, something about the scent I have no idea why, but now that I said that I realize you probaably think I'm insane," Becca rambled.

Realizing this must be something supernatural, the woman spoke up "No, it's not crazy, it's probably my son, his name is-"

"Scott," Becca cut her off.

"Yes," the woman said confused. "I'm Melissa McCall. I think I know someone who can help you. Are you okay with that?"

Becca nodded. Melissa drove her to Deatons. On the car ride there, Becca saw her reflection. Little bits of sticks were tangled into her hair and dirt was streaked across her face and body. Then, she looked down at her legs and saw scrapes and cuts all over. Yep, she had definitely gone insane.

They arrived at the vet clinic and knocked on the door. Luckily, Deaton was still there and opened the door.

"Melissa?" he asked.

"Hey. This girl came to my house saying she was drawn to it. It seemed like something in your area of expertise. He motioned for them to follow him to the back room. He closed the half-door before Becca could get through. Confused, Becca went to open the gate, but was pushed back by an invisible force. Mountain ash.

When she was pushed back, her eyes flashed purple. Upon seeing this, Deaton opened the gate for her and she hesitantly stepped through.

"Purple? I didn't know that was a thing. What does that mean?" Melissa asked Deaton.

"It means she is a special kind of wolf. An epsilon wolf," Deaton answered.

"I'm sorry, a _wolf?_ " Becca asked frantically.

"Sit tight, I'll explain everything to you in a minute," Deaton said to Becca. Then he turned to Melissa.

"An epsilon wolf is the guardian of the pack. It's job is to keep the other pack members safe. But Becca is a rare form of it. She is a human as of right now, but has been slowly gaining power ever since Scott became the true alpha. She is destined to be part of his pack. That's why she was drawn to your house." he continued.

"I came here because strange things were happening to me back in New Jersey. My cousin, Jordan Parrish said he knew people who could help me, so I moved here. Are you those people?" Becca asked quietly.

Deaton nodded and said, "You'll like Scott, he's the best alpha I have ever seen. He… cares. Melissa you need to call him and tell him to get down here as fast as he can. I know he's on a camping trip, but this is important. In order for Becca to fully become a wolf Scott needs to assert his dominance over her."

"And he can do that by…?" Melissa questioned.

"Biting or scratching her," Deaton said.

"Excuse me?!" Becca yelled.

"Every full moon you go without changing, the human part of you weakens. After 3 your human form becomes too weak and you don't the full power of a werewolf, so you'll…" Deaton paused.

"Die!" Becca finished the sentence for him. "How many full moons have there been?" she asked.

"2, since Scott became an alpha."

"When is the next one?"

"Tomorrow night."

Becca started hyperventilating. This was too much. She quickly ran out of the room and burst through the doors to get fresh air. She collapsed onto her knees in the parking lot. Holding her head in her hands. Melissa followed her and sat behind her, placing a hand on her back. Becca's breathing slowly steadied herself.

"I am going to call Scott, okay? He'll be able to fix all of this, it's kind of his thing," Melissa said softly, comforting her. Becca only nodded in response as Melissa quickly called Scott. It went to voicemail (he was currently at the abandoned church).

"Hey! Scott, it's your mom. So, uh, I met this girl and turns out she's half supernatural, it's kind of a long story, but if you don't get down here before tomorrow night, she's going to die, so hurry up." Melissa tried to sound calm on the phone, but she was scared for the girl.

Becca sat in the parking lot, trembling. She had no idea who this Scott was, but there was no one she wanted to be with more right now.

 **Okay so just as a reference I planned it out as this was happening on Saturday night. Scott arrived in Mexico on Friday and him and his friends got captured at the club Friday night. The next day (Saturday) they were sent to the abandoned church and they didn't arrive until Saturday night. Then, they leave in the middle of Saturday night/super early Sunday morning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so just as a reference I planned it out as this was happening on Saturday night. Scott arrived in Mexico on Friday and him and his friends got captured at the club Friday night. The next day (Saturday) they were sent to the abandoned church and they didn't arrive until Saturday night. Then, they leave in the middle of Saturday night/super early Sunday morning.**

Scott sat in the jeep as him, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Kira, and a passed out, young Derek drove back to Beacon Hills. The sun was just beginning to rise and the sky was blushing. He pulled out his phone and saw a missed message from his mom. He played it and held his phone up to hear. His mouth gaped open a little as he listened to the message he quickly called his mom back.

"Who the hell is your mom talking about?" Malia asked. She clearly used her werewolf hearing to listen in on the call.

"Hold on," Scott said. He put the phone on speaker and held it out in front of him. His mom picked up halfway through the first ring.

"Uh, mom? What are you talking about?" he asked while his friends listened intently.

"Okay so at around 9:00 on Friday night, Parrish's cousin arrived from New Jersey. She moved here because strange thing were happening to her and Parrish said he could help. So she was sleeping and then woke up because she smelt something. It was your scent. It drew her all the way to our house so I took her to Deaton and he said she's something called an epsilon wolf, which is like the guardian of the pack. And she's supposed to protect yours, but technically, she's still human. She gained wolf powers when you became a true-alpha and the human parts of her are weakening with every full moon and she doesn't have enough werewolf in her to sustain herself so tomorrow night she'll die under the full moon unless she's full wolf. In order for that to happen you need to activate her by either biting or scratching her," Melissa was out of breath after explaining things so quickly and frantically.

The 5 friends sat in silence for a moment, processing, then Stiles stepped harder on the gas and they raced across the desert. Becca sniffled in the background and let out a shaky breath. She was sitting next to Melissa at the clinic and had been crying on and off all day. Parrish came, but just left to get breakfast.

"Was that her?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. She's a little shaken up," Melissa said.

"Can you put her on," Scott asked, taking the phone off of speaker.

"Yeah, sure," Melissa handed the phone to Becca.

"Hello?" Becca asked, weakly.

"Hi, I'm Scott."

"Becca."

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to let you die. We're going to get to Beacon Hills as fast as we can and I'll bite and slash you as many times as it takes for you not to die,"

Becca let out a short chuckle through her tears.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, so I'll be here waiting," she said.

"Good, just don't worry. We'll be back before the full moon." Scott said in a reassuring tone.

"Okay," Becca said with a faint smile. Then, she hung up.

Scott turned to Stiles and Stiles looked back at him.

"We need to get back to Beacon Hills," Scott said, seriously.

"Oh I'm gonna get us to Beacon Hills," Stiles said, putting more pressure on the gas. They were up to 90 mph.

…

It was 4:00 and Becca sat in the clinic's waiting room, bobbing her leg up and down when Scott rushed through the doors, his friends trailing behind him. Stiles fell trying to get out of the car as fast as possible, so he was last. Even when he was in the back, Becca couldn't help but notice him.

"Scott?" Becca asked. Scott only smiled in return.

He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. Flipping out his claws, he prepared to scratch her arm.

"No," Deaton said, entering from the back room. "It's not that simple."

Deaton led the large group outside. Scott retracted his claws but left his hand on Becca's arm while walking with her outside.

"We need to wait until the sun has completely set and you need to scratch her on the _neck._ " Deaton informed.

"My neck? That'll kill me!" Becca yelled, terrified.

"Not if Scott does it right," Deaton says.

Becca felt her vision beginning to blur and she wobbled backwards. Stiles grabbed her by the hips and balanced her out. Then, he helped her lie down on the pavement, where she leaned back until she was flat against the ground and shut her eyes. Her chest moved up and down as she tried to steady her breathing. Lydia grabbed her hand to help and Becca's breathing regulated a minute or two later she opened her eyes and gave a soft smile.

"You know, for a pack of deadly, supernatural creatures, you guys sure are nice," she commented.

"Not all of us are deadly," Stiles's said. Just then, a car from the sheriff's department pulled in.

"Hey, how are you doing, Becca?" the sheriff called out as he walked over. He had met Becca when he visited earlier that day.

"Hey, Dad! I'm great. It's good to see you, too," Stiles said sarcastically.

Becca laughed a little which made Stiles smile because he cheered her up.

Becca looked around for Scott to see if she could read what he was feeling, but he wasn't outside. Becca's heart jolted to a stop for a moment before she saw him with Deaton through the glass doors of the clinic. Deaton was pointing out various parts of the throat. Becca tried to gulp down her fear. Stiles followed her gaze, then grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Listen, okay? You need to just ignore that all you need to focus on here is everyone here to help. Think about... what you're going to do after you survive this."

Becca thought to herself that she wanted to go out with him, a cute and kind stranger, but she didn't say that outloud.

"hmmm...I don't know," she told him instead.

"Well that's perfect!" Parrish chimed in. "You'll have endless possibilities."

…

After a little while, only a sliver of sun remained in the sky. Scott came outside and walked over to Becca with Deaton behind him. Everyone backed away, except Becca grabbed the two closest hands and held them back. The last thing she wanted was to be alone for this. She looked up and saw Parrish and Stiles on either side of her and Scott at her back. She was kneeling on the ground now and everyone else was standing. Becca felt as if she was a balloon at the end of a birthday party, barely staying off the ground as the last traces of sunlight disappeared.

"Do you trust me?" Scott asked, terrified on the inside. He was searching for last-minute reassurance. He wouldn't be able to live with himself he killed her.

Becca didn't know why, but she did trust Scott as well as his pack. She had just met them, yet she felt a strong connection to everyone there. She nodded.

Without thinking anymore, Scott shot out his claws and swiped his hand across her throat. Becca fell forward, slipping out of Parrish's and Stiles's grasps. Her eyes closed when she hit the ground. A moment passed with no sound, no movement, not even a single breath.

"She should wake up any second if it was done right," Deaton said. But Becca still didn't move. After about 15 seconds the sheriff reached down and put his hand on her neck. There was no pulse. He looked up at Scott and Parrish and gave them a sympathetic face. Parrish just stood there not knowing what to do. He was there for her when she was born and every year after that, but there was nothing he could do for now.

Scott's heart sank into the depths of his chest. Tears swelled in his eyes. _It's all my fault,_ was all he could think of. He reached down and placed a hand on her back.

Suddenly, Becca shot up, gasping for air at the contact with Scott, her alpha.

Everyone let out sounds of relief and Parrish pulled her into a warm hug. She released herself from Parrish and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and practically jumped on top of him.

"Thank you," she whispered, as her blood dripped down his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Parrish already knows about the supernatural but not that he is. Also, Stiles and Malia are not a thing in this story.**

Becca then dropped to the ground screaming out in pain. When she looked up, her eyes were purple and she was wolfed out.

"Uh oh, I don't think we thought out our plan enough," Stiles said as they all backed away from Becca.

"You never think out your plans," Lydia said and Stiles silently agreed.

"It hurts!" Becca yelled, holding her head in her hands.

"She has been part wolf for so long, but didn't shift on 2 full moons so now, even though there isn't a full moon, her body is telling her to shift. It's confused." Deaton said.

"Hey, Becca look at me," Scott told her, holding her face in his hands. "Just calm down, find something to focus on and I only think about that."

"Focus? Focus! How can I focus on anything considering everything that's going on right now?! This is ridiculous, I don't want this," Becca cried out. After she screamed, her face went back to normal and her claws retracted. She had focused on her anger. She slouched down and breathed heavily. "I don't want this." She whispered.

"I know you can't see it now, but it's not all bad. The bite; it's a gift," Scott said quietly, squatting next to Becca.

"A gift?" Becca asked with a short laugh. "Show me the receipt because I'd like to return it."

Stiles laughed at her comment quietly. Scott gave him a look and he shut up.

"Listen, go home, get some sleep. We'll talk again tomorrow," Scott said as Parrish helped Becca up and took her to his car. Parrish gave a small wave as they drove out of the parking lot. Sheriff Stilinski left to go back to the station and Mrs. McCall went to her night shift at the hospital.

"Now what do we do about Derek?" Lydia asked.

Scott's eyes went wide for a second. He had completely forgotten about Derek. They quickly took him inside and had Deaton take a look at him. Deaton then sent Stiles and Scott home because it was a school night, but Lydia stayed, claiming her grades were fine.

Later, Derek woke up. He didn't recognize the two people in the room with him. They kep saying "Derek" and it hurt his ears he pushed one figure out of the way and rushed out of the clinic towards home.

…

(This is kind of like a summary because I figure I don't have to walk through all of this). In school that day, Scott and Stiles got calls and texts from Lydia about Derek. They went out to go find him, telling Becca to just stay in school which she's kind of okay with because she's still a little freaked out. The sheriff's deputies find him first at the demolished Hale house. They bring him back to the station where Scott and Stiles are. The sheriff send Derek off with them. Scott goes to talk to Peter and Malia tags along. Stiles takes Derek to Scott's house to wait for him where they run into Mr. McCall who's looking for Scott for dinner. He ends up having dinner with Stiles and Derek. Peter tells them about how young Derek still trusts Kate and that they used to date. Kate takes Derek from Stiles so he can open the Hale vault to get to the triskelion. Meanwhile, Lydia and Kira find the dead body of gas station worker killed by Kate. Peter takes Scott and Malia to the school to find Derek, while Becca is at the station doing homework while Parrish works.

"Did you catch a scent?" Scott asked Malia.

"It's the same one. The same one as Mexico," Malia said.

"What is she talking about?" Peter asks.

"One of them came after us in the Church ruins," Scott stated, not really answering the question.

"And one on the road. They couldn't have followed us here," Malia added.

"but they could've been brought, by Kate," Scott said, thinking out loud. Then the three of them heard a deep growl.

"Oh, I've heard that sound before. Did it have an animal skull? A human wearing a skull over its face?" Peter asked, upset.

"I think so," responded Malia.

"What are they?" Scott asked, looking to Peter.

"Berserkers." Peter said, disgusted. Malia growled and got ready to attack, but Peter grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy?" he asked.

"There's just one of them," Malia said, still ready to attack.

"And that means we have a chance," Peter said.

"To beat him?" Malia asked, determined.

"To survive." And with that, Peter sprinted away. As the berserkers came closer, Malia and Scott ran, too. But ended up surrounded when more berserkers showed up. The berserkers through them against the wall and onto the ground.

"UNGH," Becca grunted in pain at the station with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Parrish asked. Becca shut her eyes and saw images of Scott at the school about to be killed.

"It's Scott," she said as she opened her eyes. "He's in trouble. Stay here." She ran out of the station as fast as she could to the school. She didn't know how to get there, but she was drawn to Scott like before and that combined with her werewolf speed got her to the school in a minute. She followed the grunting and growls upstairs to see Scott, Malia, and Kira all on the ground in front of a skeletal monster. Kira had come to try and save them.

No one could see Becca yet as she stood in the shadows, but when the berserkers stepped forward and wound up to slash the three teens, Becca wolfed out and jumped onto one of the berserkers. She had him pinned down and continuously scratched and punched him until he threw her off of him and into the wall. Beside her, Derek took out the other berserker. When he was hit in the face, he morphed back into his older self. Becca laid there, nearly unconscious, as the berserker went to kill her. Then, there was a deep growl and the berserkers stopped and retreated.

It was Kate calling to them. Derek left her in the vault when he heard Scott. Peter Hale had gone to the vault to tell her the triskelion was fake and while there the two were gassed and Kate escaped leaving Peter weak as he watched a dark figure steal 117 million dollars from a safe in the vault. After the figure left, Lydia and Stiles showed up and Peter told them it wasn't a robbery, it was a heist.

 _Back to Scott and others outside the safe._

"Becca! What the hell are you doing? You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous for a new wolf" Scott asked.

"I...I was...uh...I just saved your life?" Becca said this more like a question with a confused face.

Scott immediately felt bad for yelling at her and softened his tone. "How did you know to come here.

"My head started to hurt and I saw visions of you here. I didn't know where the school was but the same thing drew me to you that brought me to your house when I first got to Beacon Hills."

Becca shut her eyes so she could think and she saw an image of a bleeding leg that she recognized.

"Malia, you're leg is bleeding," Becca said. She wasn't even facing Malia.

"How did you know that?" Malia asked, a little scared.

"I-I don't know," Becca said. "But forget about me, we need to contain that wound."

"Yeah, I'm healing really slowly. There claws must have been laced with wolfsbane," Malia said.

Becca quickly took off her sweatshirt and began tying it around Malia's leg. Scott smiled as he watched her work. Becca felt him watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just… I'm starting to see why you're an epsilon wolf. You help people," Scott answered.

Becca scoffed. "We don't even know what an epsilon wolf is. Speaking of which, we never talked today, can we head over to Deaton's later?"

"Yeah, sure." Scott said.

"Oh can I come? I'm very curious," Kira said. Scott smiled at her excitement.

"Of course." Becca said, grinning at Kira. Becca helped Malia up and Scott grabbed Malia's other side. She leaned her weight on them as they walked to Stiles's jeep with Derek and Kira behind them. Stiles had texted Scott that him and Lydia were there. The two were standing by the jeep with an angry Peter. He explained what had happened as Malia was placed in the back of the jeep. Scott told Stiles to bring Becca to the clinic and then he went over to his bike and Kira hopped on with him. Peter and Derek claimed they didn't need rides and left while Becca, Lydia, and Stiles hopped in the jeep. Stiles dropped off an exhausted Lydia to her house and an injured Malia to hers. Then, him and Becca met Scott and Kira at Deaton's.

"Hi," Becca greeted Deaton as they walked in.

"So, Scott tells me you're having visions?" Deaton asked the young girl.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just need an explanation as to why all this is happening to me." Becca said.

"Well, like I said, it's an epsilon wolf's job to protect the pack. Normal packs usually just appoint a werewolf for the position, but this is a true-alpha's pack. While being very powerful, many enemies arise for Scott and his pack, as with any true-alpha. Part of the original werewolf curse says that a human will be chosen for the position. A person who is already a natural helper and protector." Deaton explained.

"And that person is me?" Becca asked, confused. Deaton nodded at her.

"So what will happen now?" Stiles asked.

"She'll merge into the pack, and she'll inherit Scott's control on full moons and she has protective abilities she can unlock,"

"That's cool!" Kira said with enthusiasm, trying to lighten the mood.

"How do I do that?" Becca asked.

"Your subconscious wolf instincts unlocks them so endangerment of the pack will probably trigger it. There's a book that has a section on you" Deaton said walking over to a table and grabbing an old leather book.

"Then why didn't she unlock anything tonight?" Scott asked.

"She's a new wolf, so I wouldn't expect anything right after she changes. Also, today wasn't that big of a fight. There will be more obstacles for you and your pack, Scott." Deaton warned.

The teens thanked Deaton and walked outside.

"Hey, Becca. Do you mind if I take that book home to look at," Stiles asked, pointing to the book in Becca's hands.

"Sure, I'm probably not going to read it tonight anyway." Becca answered, handing over the book. The four students all left and went home. Parrish was pacing in the kitchen when Becca walked through the door.

"Thank goodness," he said, stopping his pacing. "I had no idea where you went! I was getting worried."

"Sorry, Scott and everyone was at the school and Kate attacked and I could sense it so I rushed over there. Malia's leg is a little hurt, but other than that everyone is okay."

Parrish sighed and sat on the couch. "I've never had to take care of anyone before or be responsible for anyone. I don't know how to raise a teenager."

"It's easy, just don't give me a curfew and let me do whatever I want and I'll be fine." Becca joked and Parrish laughed a little. She kissed him on the cheek and went to go to bed.

"Goodnight," she called as she left the room.

"Goodnight."


	4. Chapter 4

Scott and Stiles walk to the lacrosse field for tryouts after school on thursday. Malia, Kira, and Becca are sitting on the bleachers watching the boys. There is a new freshman named Liam who is really good and Scott's position as captain is in danger.

"So Becca, what did you learn at Deaton's the other day?" Malia asked.

"Well, turns out I have other abilities I can unlock," Becca said.

"Like what?" Malia asked.

"Um, I think it says some in a book Deaton gave us. I think it's in Stiles's backpack. I'll go get it," Becca said, heading towards the locker rooms.

When she walked in she smelled something weird. She smelled...death. As she rounded a corner between rows of lockers, someone popped out and scratched Becca across the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up to see a blue faced woman.

"You're Kate!" Becca said, putting two and two together.

"Yes, and I have an offer for you. If you agree to kill Scott and the rest of his loser pack, I won't kill you." Kate said with a wicked smile.

"I would never the kill them. And I would be too weak to do that anyway."

"Oh I don't think you give yourself enough credit. I read about you back in my hunting days. You're almost as powerful as Scott."

"I will never kill them. And if I'm so powerful, can't I kill you right now?"

"If we were fighting, maybe. But right now you're injured and can hardly stand up. And if you're going to be like this, fine. I'll just kill you instead." Kate dug her claws into the side of Becca's neck.

"Okay, fine I'll do it! I'll do it, okay?"

"Good. Oh, and if you're lying, I'll find you, and I'll kill you." Kate said and left the locker room.

Becca laid on the ground, bleeding. She couldn't get up. On the lacrosse field, Scott could smell Becca's blood, he stopped short next to Stiles.

"What, what is it?" Stiles asked.

"I smell blood," Scott said.

"Do you know whose?" Stiles asked.

Scott took a big whiff of the air. "Becca's." He began to run, following the scent to the locker room with Stiles behind him. As they passed Malia and Kira, he told them to stay there.

When they reached the locker room, they saw Becca propped up against the lockers, clutching her stomach.

"Becca!" Scott said and him and Stiles rushed over to her. "Who did this?"

"Kate. She-she wanted me to kill all of you. I told her I wouldn't, but then she was about to kill me, so I said I would. But I swear I won't I would never, never."

"Hey, hey. It's okay, I know you wouldn't." Scott said, lifting her up.

"I'll be fine, you guys should go back to try outs. I saw Liam. You need to go kick his ass."

"We can't just leave you here." Stiles said.

"I'll text Derek and ask him to pick her up," Scott said.

"Okay, now go back to the field, I'll wait in here for him."

"Are you sure," Scott asked, guilty for leaving her, but he just had to beat Liam.

"Go." Becca told them. And they did.

A few minutes later, Derek showed up and took her to Deaton's.

"This isn't good." Deaton said.

"Why, what is it?" Becca asked.

"Kate must have dipped her claws in a rare wolfsbane. It won't hurt, it will just slowly take away your werewolf senses, until you...well, die in about a week."

"Well that's just great, I'm about to die...again!" Becca said.

"Is there any cure?" Derek asked.

"Yes, but it's very hard to find. It's called Guérir de Loup. Last I heard of it in Beacon Hills was with Satomi's pack, but they are very hard to find. I can try to help you."

Becca nods. "Please don't tell Scott and Stiles yet, they have a lot on their plate."

"Alright, but you're going to have to tell them at some point."

"I know," Becca says. She thank Deaton and heads home, hiding her wrapped stomach under her clothes. It won't heal until she gets the cure.

…

The next day in school Stiles tells her Scott bit Liam and that he's now a werewolf.

"He what?!" Becca asked, alarmed.

"He had to do it, the guy was about to fall off the roof," Stiles told her.

"Stiles, tonight is a full moon, how are you guys going to keep him from going on a killing spree? Especially after you kidnapped him," Becca asked as the bell rang.

"We're working on that, just meet us at Lydia's lake house like we planned. Also, I did not kidnap him, Scott did, I was just an accomplice" he said before turning and walking down the hallway to his next class. Becca smiled at his comment before heading to her next class.

…

"A party? That's your great plan to get him here?" Becca asked the group at Lydia's lake house.

"It's the best we could do and it's working, he's on his way now with Kira." Stiles answered.

Just then, Kira and Liam walked in. Scott tried to briefly explain who everyone was to Liam.

"Werewolf? Werewolf. Werecoyote. Banshee. Fox?" Liam asked, pointing to each person.

"Kitsune. But fox works." Kira said sweetly.

"What are you?" Liam asked, looking at Stiles.

"Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil." Stiles replied.

"What are you now?" Liam asked.

"Better. Um…" Stiles answered, a little embarrassed with his human-ness.

"Are those for me?" Liam asked, looking down at the chains on the table.

"No, they're for me." Malia answered, making her eyes glow blue.

"How did you do that?" Liam backed, away, terrified.

"You'll learn. But first, you need to get through the full moon." Scott told him.

"The moon's already out." Liam said, angrily.

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott asked him.

"I feel like I'm surrounded b a bunch of psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna…" Liam yelled and then screamed out in pain.

"What's wrong? Liam?" Becca asked.

"You don't hear that?" Liam asked, confused.

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia demanded.

"My friend Mason." Liam answered as kids were heard outside. "You said it was a party."

"Who did Mason invite?" Stiles asked.

"Everyone," Kira said as she looked out the window at the multiple cars pulling up. Liam began to scratch at the floors with his claws.

"The floors! Get him off the floors!" Lydia yelled and then Liam roared at her and she backed up.

"We need to get him to the boathouse. Now!" Scott ordered, taking Liam away with Kira.

"Stiles…" Malia said.

"Yeah." Stiles responded. Malia roared.

"Hey... Okay, basement. Now. Now." Stiles took the chains and headed downstairs with Malia and Becca.

"What am I supposed to do with the hordes gathering outside the door?" Lydia asked Stiles before he left.

"Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked.

"What? Me, obviously." Lydia stated.

"Okay, then throw a party." Stiles said and then left the room.

Downstairs, Becca and Stiles began to chain up Malia. Malia pushed down Becca just as she finished chaining up her arm. When Becca fell, her shirt flew up, exposing her wrapped stomach.

"Is that from yesterday?" Stiles asked, concerned. Becca only nodded. "Why aren't you healing?"

"Kate's claws were laced with wolfsbane. Deaton says I'll die in a week if I don't find the cure from another pack in town." Becca explained. Then, Malia escaped from one of her chains. She kept telling them to leave.

"No, I'm not going to leave you here." Becca said her epsilon wolf side kicking in. She stood right in front of Malia as she struggled to free herself.

"Focus on my eyes, Malia." Becca said, flashing her purple eyes at Malia. "I'm here to help you, keep it together." Malia shut her eyes tightly for a moment, and when she opened them, she was no longer wolfed out. Stiles unlocked the last of her chains. Malia hugged Becca as a thank you for helping her.

Meanwhile, Liam escaped and Scott caught up to him with the help of Chris Argent. He then gave Liam inspirational words on being a werewolf. Violet kills Demarco, the beer delivery guy and Lydia comes across a soundproof room in the house with a record player and she hears a key to decode part of the deadpool.

 **Thanks alphalacey for my first review, hardly everyone reads this story but if you're reading this you should check her out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Becca walked into coaches class Monday morning and took a seat next to Stiles who was looking at photos of a werewolf who was murdered last night.

"You sure this is the best place to be looking at those?'' she asked him. Before he could answer Coach walked over to his desk, with a lacrosse stick in hand.

"You know, Stilinski, if I could grade you on how profoundly you disturb me, you'd be an A plus student," Coach told him. Becca tried to muffle her laugh.

Stiles looked at her and smiled, then he turned back to his teacher. "Thanks, Coach."

"Put those pictures away." Coach ordered, tapping the end of the lacrosse stick on Stiles's desk. Stiles grabbed the end of it and looked back and forth between the stick and the photos on his desk. The markings around the wounds were the same shape as the end of the lacrosse stick. "Stilinski! The hell is wrong with you? Don't answer that." Coach said, pulling the stick out of Stiles's hand. Becca and Scott, who was sitting on the other side of Stiles both looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"It's a lacrosse player," Stiles said quietly.

...

During their next free period, the three of them and Kira search all of the school's sticks to see if they have been weaponized.

"The killer's on the team. This... This is pointless. Most of the team plays with their own gear." Scott said.

"Maybe instead of trying to find a lacrosse stick with a hidden dagger in it, we should be trying to get the game canceled?" Kira suggested

"The game's the best way to catch him red-handed" Scott said.

"But what if he's red-handed 'cause his hands are covered in the blood of the person that he just stabbed to death? Which, by the way, could be any of you guys." Stiles protested worriedly.

"Or Liam." Becca added. "Well, we don't have the whole list and he could be on it."

"We don't know anything about that list." Stiles stated.

"How it's made, how it's updated. I mean, who's been out taking a supernatural census anyway? How do they even know about me?" Kira questioned.

"They know about everyone." Scott said.

"I think Kira's right. I think we should stop the game." Stiles said, agreeing with Kira.

"I'm not afraid." Scott said.

"Neither am I." Kira said.

"Neither am I." Becca added.

"Well, I'm terrified. And I'm not even on the list. Guys, these are professional killers. It's their profession. One of them's got a thermo-cut wire that cuts heads off. Who knows what else they have?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe they have unicorns that shoot lasers out of their eyes." Becca suggested sarcastically, mocking Stiles's fear. "All I'm saying is it doesn't matter what they come after us with or when they do, better to face it now when we have an opportunity." The group silently agreed with her and then they split up and went to class. Stiles and Becca walked together.

"So you're not scared at all?" Stiles asked.

"Of course I am, but I've already nearly died multiple times in the past week, so I think it's better not to avoid it."

"Speaking of death, how's your stomach?"

"It's fine. Why are you so worried?"

"I'm just stressed out. And I'd prefer if you didn't die." Stiles said, a little embarrassed.

Becca smiled, "It's okay, I'm going to find this Satomi woman and I will get the cure, I need it by Thursday and today's Monday so right now I'm worried about being stabbed on the lacrosse field."

"But you're not on the list, like Liam. Maybe you guys aren't on it at all because you guys are so new."

"Or we just haven't decoded the part of the list with us on it." Becca said as they sat down in their next class.

After school that day the Davenford Prep boys showed up from Liam's old school for the scrimmage. Liam marched up to them with Mason, Scott, Stiles, Becca, and Malia behind him. He wished them good luck, but a tall boy that Liam clearly knew laughed in his face and claimed they were going to destroy Liam on the field. Liam balled his hand into a fist to try to contain his anger.

"You gotta admit, he's pretty attractive," Malia whispered to Becca, referring to Brett, the tall boy.

"Uh… yeah, I guess so," Becca responded. Hearing this, Stiles looked down at his shoes, just as Becca glanced at him. _Not as cute as Stiles,_ she thought to herself.

Then, Scott and Stiles noticed blood dripping from Liam's fist and they quickly stepped in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's go." Scott said, grabbing Liam's shoulders and leading him to the locker room.

"Hey, what's going on prep students? Welcome to our little public high school. How you doing?" Stiles said enthusiastically, holding out a hand towards Brett, but Brett ignored it. "That's a firm handshake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for the scrimmage tonight. Uh, but let's keep it clean, alright? No rough stuff out there. Alright, see you on the field." he said and then turned to Scott and Liam. "Go."

They took Liam to the showers and waited until he calmed down. He told them about how he destroyed his old coach's car after he benched him the whole season and how he was diagnosed with I.E.D, but he doesn't take his medication because it makes him tired.

…

Becca called Stiles over to her before she stepped on to the bleachers.

"Hey what's up," he said walking over, helmet in hand.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to say good luck, it's dangerous out there," she said to him.

He smiled at her concern. "Thanks." He turned to walk away but she grabbed his arm.

"Wait! This is uh, kinda stupid and you don't have to take it if you don't want it, but…" she pulled a rope bracelet out of her pocket. In the book it said that epsilon wolves will use something to signify they see someone non-supernatural as a member of the pack that they want to protect. I figured this was better than giving you one of my wolf nails like the book said to," she said.

"Huh, yeah, you can keep your nails. Thank you," Stiles said. They both stood there awkwardly for a moment, blushing, before the ref blew his whistle to signify the start of the game. Stiles put on the bracelet and put his glove on over it and headed over to the field. Becca went and sat on the bleachers. They were both listening to what was happening on the field.

"Why do I feel like this is going to end badly?" Kira asked.

"Because it usually does." Stiles answered her.

"Kira, you keep an eye on Garrett. I'll watch out for Liam." Scott planned out.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna try to play lacrosse. Alright," Stiles said.

Scott went up to start the game with Brett they leaned their sticks against each other's. "Brett, I know you guys feel like you owe Liam some payback for what he did but could you just hold off for one night? Trust me. One night."

"Yeah, I can do that." Brett said.

"Really?" Scott asked.

Brett laughed. "No."

And then they were off. Liam was getting absolutely beat up by the other team. Then, there was a big collision with Brett, Liam, and Garrett. Scott helped Liam up to see if he was okay. He had a broken arm and Scott pushed it back into place. Liam was okay after that, but Brett wasn't. The blade on the end of Garrett's stick was laced with wolfsbane and he had hit Brett and not Liam. Brett laid on the ground in pain and was taken to the locker room.

The game continued and Becca heard Stiles psych out another player, asking him what steroids he was on. He won the ball and passed to Kira, telling her to run. She ran down the field dodging the other team's players and scored. Everyone cheered, but coach benched her for not passing. It was a scrimmage and was about teamwork.

After the game, Stiles gets the rest of the list from Lydia who was at the station with the Sheriff, Malia, Meredith and Parrish. Meredith gave her four numbers claiming it was a phone number, but Lydia said there wasn't enough digits. Malia suggests it's like algebra and the numbers are letters, so Lydia writes down the corresponding letters for each number. Amongst them is a name; Aiden.

On the new part of the list is Brett Talbot. Scott realizes Brett was cut and goes to the locker room to find him. He finds the paramedic and Brett on the floor. Brett's eyes open just as Violet comes up behind Scott and wraps her heated wire cut necklace around his neck.

"He said we shouldn't try. But now I've got you. I got an Alpha." she said as she pulled harder on the necklace. But Scott easily pulled the necklace off of him, his eyes glowing red and he pushed her against the wall knocking her out. The police, that including both Scott's and Stiles's Dads, come and arrest Violet, but Garrett escaped.


	6. Chapter 6

Malia and Becca stood outside school the next morning.

"Hey Becca, are you going to watch lacrosse practice after school today?" Malia asked.

"Sorry, no can do. I have soccer practice." Becca responded.

"Soccer? I didn't know you played soccer."

"There's a lot you guys don't know about me. I'm more than just a werewolf you know." Becca said which made Malia laugh a little as they headed to first period which they had together.

Stiles, Lydia, and Kira are all in that class, too but are nowhere to be found.

"Malia, do you know where your friends are?" The teacher asked.

"I can try catching their scent," Malia replied. It was Becca's turn to laugh. Later on during class, Malia and Becca heard someone whispering their names.

They quickly exited the classroom to see Derek in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Becca asked.

"Brett's still out of it. I need to find his pack and warn them about the Deadpool." Derek responded.

"So what do you need us for?" Malia asked.

"I know a little something about this pack. They have a kind of secret meeting place in the woods. No one's spent more time in the woods of Beacon Hills than you. This is Brett's. Breathe it in." Derek said to Malia, throwing a jersey at her.

"What about Becca? Why is she coming?" Malia asked. Derek gave Becca a look.

Becca sighed. "Kate scratched me with rare wolfsbane and Satomi, the alpha of this pack has the cure."

"What happens if you don't get the cure?" Malia asked.

"I die. I only have a couple days left. I'm starting to lose my wolf senses. My scent is gone and my hearing is weak." Becca responded, staring at the floor. "Don't tell Scott though. He doesn't need another problem to fix."

Malia nodded and decided to drop the subject and turned back to Derek. "I'm not good at tracking yet," she said.

"Try it. I'll teach you. Focus on the different scents. Some are tied to identity. Others give off an emotion," Derek explained. Malia breathed in the scents of the jersey and then they drove out to the woods. While in the car, Becca got a text from Stiles. Her heart fluttered for a second when she saw his name on her screen.

"Stiles says he's with Lydia and Parrish. They're going to Eichen house to talk to Meredith." Becca told Malia and Derek. Malia smirked in the backseat. She had heard Becca's heart rate increase right before she said Stiles texted her.

Scott was still at school with Mason. Neither of them could figure out where Liam was. He was taken by Garrett while on a run with Mason. Scott got a call from him, but it was Garrett. He had a secret meeting with Garrett and agreed to help him get Violet back by attacking the car she was going to be transported in. Scott then called Becca.

"Hey, what's up?" She said. She was still in the car and they had figured out the wolves were at lookout point, an eastern point because buddhists look to the east for enlightenment and this was a buddhist pack.

"So, Garrett has Liam and I'm trying to figure out where he is, and I was wondering if maybe you've had any visions or anything like that." Scott said.

Becca's heart began to race. Scott didn't know about the wolfsbane and that her visions were gone. "No, I haven't gotten anything." She still refrained from telling Scott because he needed on focus on Liam right now.

"Then why is your heart beat raising?" Scott asked.

"Because...I'm worried about Liam," Becca answered, which wasn't a total lie. Scott wasn't that convinced, but he was too busy to question it so he hung up. Him and Garret then saw the police vehicle already flipped over in the middle of the road. Scott quickly rushed to the Sheriff who was pulling Scott's unconscious Dad. "They're still here," the Sheriff said to Scott as a berserker comes out of the shadows. Another berserker kills Garrett and the first one knocks Scott out from behind. He's found by Chris and brought to Deaton's and then heads out with Chris to find Kate and they do find her at Argent International Arms old warehouse. They find she has a dead Violet. They fight a little, then Kate leaves.

Becca, Malia, and Derek arrived at lookout point and got out of the car. Malia catches a bad scent. Derek tells the two girls to stay put while he checks it out. He finds the majority of Satomi's pack, dead. Malia and Becca come over and see. Then Braeden raises her bloody hand from her spot on the ground and Derek rushes over to her and takes her to the hospital. Malia and Becca stay in the woods to search for Becca's cure.

"Maybe Satomi has it, I don't sense an alpha anywhere. She might be alive somewhere." Malia suggests. Becca's face falls.

"Hey, I'm not very good at comforting people but...it'll be okay, we'll find the cure," Malia touched Becca's arm. Becca looked up at her and smiled with teary eyes and then turned away, letting her ginger locks hide her face. As she looked away, she saw a fire pit the werewolves were sitting around with a pots and bottles next to it. She quickly walked over to it. She searched through the bottles and Malia helped her. Then, Becca found the bottle labeled Guérir de Loup and held it up.

"It's empty," Malia said, frowning. Becca tried to hold back her tears but a few streamed down her face.

"Wait, look." Malia said, pointing to the pot hanging over the fire.

"Do you think this is it?" Becca asked.

"Gotta take the chance, right?" Malia said and Becca nodded and drank the contents of the pot. Just then Liam growled from the well he was being held in by Garrett.

"Did you hear that?" Malia asked Becca and Becca smiled. She was cured. A surge of pain flew through her head and she shut her eyes. She saw Liam in the well, hanging on to the sides, slipping. She opened her eyes.

"Malia, is there a well in this forest?"

"Yeah, follow me." Malia answered and the two started running, leaping over roots and rocks and dodging around trees until they reached a clearing with a mossy, stone well. Scott was leaning into it, pulling Liam up. Malia and Becca rushed over and helped Liam out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Scott asked.

"We went to look for Satomi's pack with Derek, but they were all dead when we got there," Malia said.

"Where's Derek now?" Scott asked.

"Taking Braeden to the hospital. We found her injured with the pack." Becca answered.

"Why didn't you guys go with him?" Liam asked.

"Because we had to stay and look for the cure for Becca." Malia responded, nonchalantly. Becca elbowed Malia in the stomach. "What? It doesn't matter now, you're fixed." Malia said to her.

"Cure? Why did you need a cure?" Scott asked, concerned.

"When Kate scratched me, I was infected with wolfsbane and I had a week to find the cure that Satomi had before I...well, you know…" Becca said.

"Die!?" Scott raised his voice. "You were going to _die_ and you didn't tell me! I could have helped you."

"That's why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you helping me when more important things were going on."

"They weren't more important than saving your life." Scott stated quietly.

"Hey!" Liam said, offended.

"Not-not you Liam. I didn't mean it like that," Scott smiled and the group laughed a little bit before leaving the woods.

Back in Stiles's bedroom, him and Lydia try to figure out what the third cipher key was because Meredith freaked out and said she couldn't help them. Stiles suggests it's not another dead person, but someone who is going to die. Lydia concentrates and closes her eyes and types in Derek. It works. Becca, Liam, and Meredith are all on the list. Lydia calls Parrish to see if she can talk to Meredith again, but Parrish tells she killed herself.

…

Becca knocks on Stiles's window later that night. He opens it and let's her in. Papers were all over his floor and his board was covered in writing, strings, photos, and lists. Stiles looked exhausted with a pale face and puffy eyes.

"Hey there handsome." Becca greets him sarcastically, but not really.

"Why are you so energetic?" Stiles asked.

"Because I am no longer on my death bed." Becca said, lifting her shirt to reveal her healed stomach as proof. Stiles's face lit up.

"You found the cure!" Stiles said.

"Yep, it was at Satomi's pack's camp." Becca responded. "So, let's get to work figuring out who this benefactor is." she sat down on Stiles's bed looking at the board and grabbing some papers off the floor. Stiles sat down next to her

"We figured out the third cipher key," he said.

"Am I on the list?" she asked. Stiles nodded in response.

"Just when I thought I escaped death…" Becca said with a smile. Stiles smiled back at her as she grabbed a pile of papers and began looking them over. They both sat horizontally across the bed, leaning against the wall on the one side as they searched for answer. Becca began to doze off, but couldn't help but notice that Stiles was still wearing his bracelet as she fell asleep, leaning against his shoulder. He let her sleep for a little bit until midnight when he shook her awake. She was still half asleep when Stiles led her to his car and drove her home. Stiles insisted on walking her all the way to her door and when they got there Becca stopped before opening it.

"Thank you, Stiles." she said.

"No problem." he was about to turn away when she quickly kissed him on the cheek. He stood there, mouth gaping open as she went into her apartment and shut the door. He headed downstairs to his jeep and opened the door. He looked up at the rows of apartment windows before sitting down in his jeep. Only one had a light on and in it, a pretty girl with red hair sat at the window looking down at him. She opened the window. "Wild night, huh?" she called.

"Wild night," he repeated. "Goodnight, Becca."

"Goodnight, Stiles."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

 **Okay so in this section towards the end it might get confusing because I was like trying to cut from Becca to everyone else I didn't really like it without anything added in so when you see ### that means a cut to a different scene/person (not perspective just where they are).**

Scott was walking to his bike after school on Wednesday with Stiles when he got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Scott."

"Kate!" Scott said, recognizing the voice.

"Listen, I know Becca found the cure for the wolfsbane, and clearly she hasn't killed you so, now I have to kill her." Scott opened his mouth to protest this but Kate cut him off. "Unless, you do something else for me." she said.

"Like what?"

"A trade. Give me your beta and I won't kill Becca."

"Liam?"

"No, your other beta that poops butterflies. Yes! Liam." Kate said sarcastically.

"No, I won't choose one over the other." Scott insisted.

"Alright, I'll tell you what. Meet me at the Argent International Arms building tonight at midnight and we'll...work something out. You can even bring your little friends." and with that, Kate hung up.

"Are you sure he'll come?" Kate asked, turning to face Peter in the sewers.

"Of course he will." Peter said to her. "And this, this is just the first step towards killing him; weakening his pack."

Kate flashes a wicked smile at him. "Especially that epsilon girl."

…

"Why can't I go with you?" Becca pleaded.

"Because, we can't have you show up and then get taken after 2 seconds. You need to stay here at my house, surrounded by mountain ash where they can't get you." Scott explained to her. Him, Kira, Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Malia, and Chris were all getting ready to meet Kate. Becca stood inside Scott's house on one side of a line of mountain ash and everyone else stood outside, on the other side of it.

"Then how come Liam gets to go?" Becca demanded.

"Because one of you needs to come so she thinks she has a chance at one of you and that we're serious and Liam has more control and is a better fighter than you." Scott answered again. Becca groaned as everyone began to leave. Stiles was the last one to leave.

"Be careful," she said to him.

"You too," he said.

"Becca couldn't help but scoff and say, "yeah I'd hate to fall down the stairs." Stiles gave her a look. "I'm sorry, it's just, I wish I could go with you." she apologized.

"I know."

"You know I'd kiss you again if this barrier wasn't here," she said with a smirk. Stiles blushed and leaned his head over the barrier and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"What, that's it?" he asked.

"Break the barrier for me and I'll give you a real kiss." she said with a wink. He laughed and walked over to his jeep, hopping into the driver's seat. Malia smiled from the passenger's seat.

"What?" Stiles asked her.

"I may be new at the whole reading emotions thing but it's pretty obvious you two like each other." she said, making Stiles blush more as he drove to the warehouse. Everyone arrived in their vehicles at around the same time. When Scott hopped off his bike that he rode with Kira, he took off his helmet and sniffed the air.

"Are you smelling anything?" he asked Malia and Liam as they exited the jeep.

"Nothing," she responded and Liam nodded in agreement.

The group stepped inside. And waited as Scott, Malia, and Liam sniffed and listened for any movement.

"They're not here," Scott said after a couple minutes.

"How could they not be here? Where could they be?" Stiles asked. Everyone paused for a moment, thinking.

"Becca! They're going for Becca. This was all a distraction." Lydia realized, everyone else processed what she was saying and raced back to their cars.

###

Becca sat on the couch, bobbing her leg up and down and playing with her hands, waiting for their return.

###

"No...no, no, no." Stiles said as he drove as fast as he could while making quick turns.

Becca heard shuffling outside and stood up. The door opened to reveal Mrs. McCall with her hands held behind her back by Kate Argent.

###

"It's okay, she's surrounded with mountain ash." Lydia said, but even she sounded unsure of this. Although her voice might have been shaky from Stiles's crazy driving.

"Break it." Kate told Melissa, but Melissa shook her head. She was too weak, though and Kate pushed her feet into the mountain ash, breaking its seal. Kate let go of her and told her to leave. Melissa stood still and looked at Becca.

"Go Mrs. McCall, you shouldn't get hurt for this," Becca said and Melissa reluctantly left. Kate slowly stepped through the doorway.

###

Scott and Kira were the first to arrive, with Stiles's jeep right behind them. Melissa was in the driveway.

"Mom, are you okay?" Scott asked, but his mom brushed him off. "Go, go save her," she said.

Stiles was already racing to the door and Scott caught up with him at the walkway. Everyone else was behind them, Kira had her sword out and Chris had his gun ready. Kate, was standing over Becca and a berserker that came through the back door caught Becca by surprise and grabbed her arms behind her. Kate slashed Becca down her neck and chest just as Scott and Stiles reached the front door. Becca's eyes went blank and she collapsed to the ground.

"No!" Stiles screamed. Kate turned around to them and said, "I'd like to see her survive this one." She raced for the backdoor with her berserker. Scott tried to chase after her before she left, Stiles raced to Becca's side, and Chris took a few shots at Kate, but missed. Everyone else just stood there, not knowing what to do. A few tears escaped Stiles's eyes as he held her to his chest he held one of her hands in his. Scott walked slowly over to them, the room felt dizzy, he was overwhelmed with emotion as he made his way to her and squatted next to the two of them. The silence in the room pounded inside everyone's ears.

Then, a small breath was heard. It was about the volume of someone blinking, but Scott heard it and his head shot up. Malia and Liam heard it too and they did the same. A second later, Becca spazzed and gasped for air. She opened her eyes and looking around she held a finger up to her mouth and everyone stayed quiet. She waited until she couldn't smell Kate anymore before she took the finger away.

"You-you're alive." Stiles said in disbelief.

"I'm a survivor," Becca said weakly, but gave a faint smile.

"Why did you shush us?" Liam asked.

"Kate thinks I'm dead so right now, we have the advantage. We need to start planning an attack." Becca explained as Scott and Stiles helped her up. Once, she was up on her feet, she started coughing into her hand and hunched over. She looked down at her hand and saw blood. Seeing this, Stiles said, "Nope, you're not doing anything right now. We are taking you to Deaton."

"What? No! This is the perfect time to attack; she won't expect us to fight right after a death," Becca protested.

"Becca, you have a slash across your entire body and you just hacked up blood. We're taking you to Deaton's." Scott said, reaching to pick her up. Becca attempted to turn and run but lost her balance. She gripped the wall to keep herself up.

"You see?" Scott asked her as he scooped her up bridal style. As he walked through the front door he nearly banged her head on the wall.

"Would you be careful, please," Stiles called from behind. Once again, everyone headed out, but this time to Deaton's. When they arrived, Deaton was pouring food into a dog bowl and looked up as they entered. Scott laid Becca across the steel table and Stiles grabbed her hand as he stood next to her and the others surrounded the rest of the table.

"What happened?" Deaton asked.

"It was Kate, she clawed Becca across the chest, leaving her unconscious for a few seconds. Becca started coughing up blood a few seconds ago." Scott explained.

"Well, I can't work when this room is exceeding its capacity." Deaton said, looking around at the many faces leaning over the table. Taking the hint, Chris, Derek, Lydia, Kira, Melissa and Malia all left, leaving Scott, Stiles, Deaton, and of course, Becca. Deaton grabbed a pair of scissor and cut away what remained of Becca's shirt.

"Ungh," Stiles turned pale at the sight of the gash.

"Really?" Becca asked. "Don't you see dead bodies all the time?"

"Blood freaks me out." Stiles answered.

"Your freak me out," Becca said and tried to smile as big as she could.

"Can we just...focus on trying to get you not to die?" Stiles said, jerking his body around with his signature awkwardness.

"Scott, grab me the surgical tools. Stiles, get the bottle of bacitracin. It's in the cabinet above the sink," Deaton ordered as he use his hands to press down on the deep cuts.

"Unghhh," Becca half screamed out in pain through gritted teeth. Stiles opened the bottle of bacitracin and handed it to Deaton, then he went back to his place holding Becca's hand. Scott laid out the surgical supplies and Deaton got to work. Becca squeezed Stiles's hand harder every time Deaton pulled the needle through her skin and started to close the wound.

"Wow, uh, you're just not holding back any werewolf strength," Stiles said, wincing.

"Stiles…?" Becca said weakly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Shut up!" she said harshly. Scott laughed a little and placed his hands on Becca's forearm. His veins turned black and his eyes turned red as he took away some of her pain.

"Done," Deaton said as he snipped away the excess surgical string. "I'd give it an hour before the healing kicks in. Take these herbs by mixing them into water to regain your strength faster." He handed her a small jar of herbs.

Becca sat up on the table, wincing. "An hour? But I need to kill Kate."

"And you will, just not now."

"Before we kill her, I'd like to know why she was so set out on killing Becca." Stiles said.

"It's probably part of her plot to wipe out the competition. Becca has the potential to grow very powerful and successfully with protecting this pack and since Kate wants Scott dead, she wanted to stop Becca while she still could." Deaton explained.

"Just get some rest for right now, alright?" Scott asked Becca, and she nodded. She leaned onto Stiles to get up from the table, but he stopped her.

"Woah, woah, woah. You probably want a shirt before you leave." He said, taking off his green hoodie.

Becca looked down at her bare stomach and black bra. "Oh yeah," she felt really hot once che realized she was half naked in front of Stiles and she put on the jacket, zipping it up. It was still warm from being on Stiles. They headed out into the waiting room where everyone was...well, waiting.

"Becca!" Malia was the first to stand up and she gave her a big hug. Becca cringed a little at the pain, but still smiled.

"Alright that's enough," Stiles said. "We need to get her home. Parrish doesn't even know any of this happened. Sorry you guys didn't get to fight anybody."

Chris Argent laughed. Even though it was a laugh, it still had a twang of sadness. "Have we really come to being disappointed at not fighting?"

Everyone else smiled and then made their way out. Becca was the last one Stiles dropped off. He walked her all the way up to her door again.

"I'll make sure to wash the blood out of your sweatshirt before I give it back," Becca joked.

"Don't worry about it you can keep it if you want." Stiles said, making her blush. She looked down at the ground and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Then, she looked up at Stiles, she really wanted him to ask her out. He still hadn't done it yet and after nearly dying she realized just how much she wanted to be with him. Stiles just stared at her in awe, oblivious to the silence.

"Uh, goodnight, I guess," Becca said after a while, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Goodnight," Stiles said and Becca quickly went inside without any kiss.

Stiles stood there for a moment after the door slammed in his face and then he headed home where Scott was already waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, addressing Stiles's confused face.

"She didn't kiss me." Stiles answered as they headed up to his room. "She kissed me last time I dropped her off and when we left your house, but she didn't kiss me this time."

"Well what happened?" Scott asked.

"She told me she'd wash me jacket before returning it and I told her she could keep it, and then we kinda just stood there staring at each other before she said goodnight and rushed inside."

"Dude. She was probably waiting for you to do something."

"Do what?"

"Something. Anything!" Scott said, throwing his hands up. "Kiss her, ask her out, it doesn't matter. That was your chance to make a move."

Realizing his mistake Stiles's face dropped. "Damn it."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Stiles ran downstairs to get it and Scott used his werewolf hearing to listen from Stiles's room. Stiles froze up when he saw Becca on the other side of the door. Becca was still weak but her healing had started so she managed to drive over in Parrish's car. She wasn't back to full strength, but it still hurt Stiles when she slapped him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For not asking me out!" she said. Stiles didn't know how to respond and Scott laughed from upstairs. "Look, I think you're really cute and funny and I love your sarcasm and I really like you." she continued. "I think you like me too, or at least I did but I flirt with you all the time and you still haven't made a move." There was a moment of silence and she raised her eyebrows at him. He still didn't know what to say.

"Stiles! This would be the time to ask her out." Scott called from upstairs.

"Oh yeah. Um, Becca, would you like to go out with me this Saturday?"

"I would love to," Becca said and then she leaned in and kissed Stiles. Really kissed him. She pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stiles took a second to realize what was happening before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She pulled away from him and bit her lip, smiling. He just stood there, awestruck as she drove away.

Once he was back upstairs studying with Scott, he fiddled around with the rope tied around his wrist. After Becca gave it to him, he started toying around with it when he was nervous or was overwhelmed.


	8. Chapter 8

Becca stood in line to take the PSATs at school on Saturday with Kira, Scott, Stiles, and Malia.

"Where's Lydia?" Becca asked.

"She's took it her freshman year." Stiles answered.

"Does that mean I could have taken it some other time?" Malia asked, clearly nervous.

"Malia, you studied harder for this than any of us." Scott stated.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna do good." Malia answered.

"Well." Stiles corrected her.

"Well, what?" Malia asked, confused.

"It's do well, not good." he explained.

"Oh, God! Okay, okay." Malia freaked out.

"You're doing this, because while we're trying not to die, we still need to live. If I survive high school, I'd like to go to college. A good college." Scott said to calm her down.

"It's only three hours. We can survive three hours." Kira said with a smile.

…

They all took their seats in the classroom. Stiles held a pencil in his mouth and another behind his ear as he began to flip through the test booklet.

"Please do not open the test booklet until you are instructed to do so." Simon, one of the teachers administering the test said. Stiles quickly closed his booklet and looked up to listen to the instructions. Becca couldn't help but laugh at him. Stiles smiled when he heard her laugh.

"I can't find him, but Mr. Yukimura is upstairs grading papers. Do you want me to try him?" Ms. Martin, Lydia's mom asked Simon, referring to Coach who was supposed to be helping administer the test.

"We have to start. We can ask for his assistance during the first break. You may now open your test booklets and begin." Simon ordered the class and everyone got to work.

Becca's eyes wandered over to Stiles as he scribbled in boxes. He looked so cute when he was focusing. Becca turned to her own paper and started flying through questions. She was naturally smart and studied a lot, so it wasn't hard for her. A little while into the test a girl sitting behind Becca, Tracy, fell out of her chair.

"Sydney! Are you alright?" Ms Martin asked.

"I'm okay. I just got kind of dizzy," Sydney explained as Ms Martin helped her up. While doing so, Ms Martin saw a legion on Sydney's forearm. "Sydney, how long have you had this?" she asked.

"I don't know." Sydney said before taking her seat.

"Ms. Martin, do I need to stop the test?" Simon asked.

"No, um, it's fine. Everybody stay in your seats. I'll, um, be back in a minute. Nobody leaves the room." Ms Martin said before leaving the room and pulling out her phone. Before she could make a call a group of boys opened the doors to the school. "Get back! No! Do not come in here! Get back outside!" she yelled as she ran toward them, shooing them away. She turned around to see students stepping out into the hall.

"Back to your seats. Now. Please." she told them and everyone listened. She made a call on her phone and said "I need the number of the CDC. Yes, the Center for Disease Control."

About an hour later the CDC showed up and the test was stopped. Everyone was hanging around in classrooms and in the halls.

"Bet they're thinking smallpox," Stiles said to Becca, Malia, and Kira.

"Not likely. Smallpox was eradicated worldwide in 1979. We've only managed to completely eradicate two viruses in history. The other was rinderpest. It killed cows." Simon told him.

"So we should be comforted by that, right?"

"Unless it's something worse."

Malia and Becca listened to what was happening outside. "Whatever it is, they're taking it pretty seriously. There are a lot of cars and trucks out there." Malia informed. "Your dad's with them."

"Hey, I should probably call him" Stiles reached for his phone next to Simon.

"Don't bother. They would have shut off any access to all outside communication by now. No cell service, no WiFi. No one starting a panic. Looks like we're all just going to have to wait here and see what happens."

After Scott began to feel weak and Kira electrocuted someone, the pack met in a small closet with Mr. Yukimura.

"It's still happening." he said, acknowledging Malia's wolf claws.

"I can't make them go back." she explained nervously.

"Obviously the virus is affecting the two of you {Scott and Malia} in a way it won't hit any human being."

"Why isn't anything happening to me?" Becca asked, and then, as if on cue, she felt a surge of pain rush to her head. She grunted in discomfort and clenched her muscles as she waited for it to pass. When it did, her eyes were purple and refused to turn back.

"Well what do you know? Something happened." Stiles said with a hint of worry, but mostly sarcasm. "You guys have to stay out of sight. We have to quarantine you from the quarantine." He began to move his bracelet around his wrist in circles.

"Yeah, but where? I mean, what if they get violent? Like on a full moon." Kira made a good point.

"We shouldn't stay in here. Not in the locker room." Scott said, trying to think of other places to hide.

"A classroom is not going to hold us." Malia added.

"What about the basement?" Becca asked.

"Too many ways out. We need something secure. Somewhere nobody can find us." Scott said.

"The vault." Stiles realized.

"The Hale vault. The Hales always have an escape route. Like their house. There has to be another way in." Scott said, continuing Stiles's thought.

"This is where the school sign is, so the vault's got to be right about here." Stiles pointed to the blueprints of the school rolled out in front of them.

"I suppose if there's a second entrance, it would probably be accessible from the basement." Mr. Yukimura said.

"It's probably somewhere in this hallway. West corridor." Stiles reached further to point, revealing a lesion on his arm. "Whoa."

"It's happening to you too. You're getting sick. You all are." Mr. Yukimura stated.

"I don't feel sick." Kira commented.

"I think it's affecting you differently, neurologically. I found your test answers here in a pile with the others." Mr. Yukimura showed her test to reveal Kira had made marks outside of the multiple choice bubbles. The teenagers left Mr. Yukimura and headed down to the basement to look for an entrance.

"Hey, guys... Over here. Look at the cracks in the wall." Stiles said, pointing to a part of the wall behind a metal cabinet. Scott helped him move it aside. "It's like the entrance outside, it only opens with claws. Anyone's claws, right?" Stiles said, him and Scott exchanged a look.

"Um... Malia, can you try?" Scott asked.

"Why me?"

"I don't have control" Scott said holding up his clawless hand. Seeing that Malia needed to open it because she was a Hale even though she didn't know, Becca held up her hands to show she didn't have control either.

"Okay. I'll do it. But first tell me what you've been hiding from me." Stiles only stammered in response. "I know you think you're trying to protect me, but I can handle it. I know I'm on the list.

"Yes…"

"So how much?"

"How much what?"

"How much am I worth?"

"Four million." Scott answered.

"Are you okay?" Becca asked.

"Yeah. Scott's worth 25, Kira, six. They'll take you guys out way before me. But, Becca, how much are you worth? Are you even on the list?"

"Yes, I don't know how much actually. Stiles?" Becca asked.

"Uh…"

"Stiles?"

"20 million."

"20 million!?" Becca almost yelled. "That's almost as much as Scott!"

"I know, but don't worry, okay? We'll stop it."

"We're not going to stop anything if we don't survive this." Malia said, sticking her claws into the lock and opening the door. When they stepped inside, Becca got another vision. She screamed out in pain as she saw images of Simon in a lab as the tape from the benefactor played in the background and a wolf died. Everyone waited for her to say something once it passed.

"It's Simon. He made this virus to kill us."

"Well how do we stop it?" Malia asked.

"I-I don't know I can't control these things." Becca sat down in defeat and so did Scott and Malia. Stiles took a seat next to Becca and grabbed her hand. Everyone sat in silence like that for a moment before Stiles spoke up.

"You know, this is where it all started. That's where the money was. 117 million in bearer bonds."

"How do you even change bearer bonds into cash?" Kira asked.

"Bank, I guess. They just let it sit here the whole time collecting dust. You know bearer bonds are basically extinct?"

"Why does it matter?"

"You know how many problems that money could solve?"

"For you?" Becca asked.

"Me. My dad... The Eichen House and MRI bills are crushing him." Becca squeezed his hand a little harder and leaned on his shoulder.

"Mom does this thing, she writes down all the items in our budget, and how much they cost, then she adds them all up and figures out how long we have until... We lose the house."

As the group waited in the vault, Scott, Malia, Kira, and Becca all got worse. Becca could hardly stand up and was lying down next to Stiles. He never stopped holding her hand. Scott was sitting, listening to what was happening upstairs.

"Anything?" Stiles asked.

"They're looking for us. Someone's going to have to go out there." Scott brought his voice down to a whisper. "We need to tell her the truth about Peter. She's going to see the rest of the dead pool eventually." Scott said, looking at Malia who was asleep next to Becca.

"Try to remember that Peter is the one name missing on that list. Which either makes him incredibly lucky or the benefactor. She finds out about him she's going to go to him, you know she is. And then he's going to twist his way into her head like he does with everyone. Including us. We let him walk around like nothing ever happened, like he's one of the good guys... Scott, he's not one of the good guys. If she finds out about him, she's gone. That's probably what he's waiting for and if he wins, we lose."

"We're already losing."

Stiles nudged Becca awake and she looked up at him with big hazel eyes and gave him a small smile.

"I gotta leave for a few, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"Simon's up there and he's going to be looking for you guys for proof to send to the benefactor and teachers are probably looking for us too."

"You're coming back, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." He said as he released her hand and walked to the door. He stared back at Becca as the door slid shut. There was no way he was letting this kill her.

Meanwhile, Satomi was at Deaton's with a wolf from her pack who just died from the virus. Derek was also there and they figured out the tea that Satomi used to have with his mom is the antidote for the virus which is why Satomi wasn't infected. The mushrooms for the tea are in the vault, but they have no way of communicating that to Scott.

"Stiles, you're not looking so good, maybe you ought to lie down." Ms. Martin said to Stiles.

"It's okay, have you seen Mr. Yukimura?"

"Yeah, he's fine, he's helping the other students."

"Okay. Is Coach the only adult who got sick today?"

"As far as I know."

"Why is he…" Stiles began, but then the room started to spin.

"Stiles?" Ms. Martin's voice sounded distorted in his head. "I think you should lie down."

"Yeah, no, it's okay. I'll be back, I'll be right back." He ran off again out of the room looking for Mr. Yukimura.

Back in the vault, Malia spotted a folded up piece of paper that must've fallen out of Stiles's pocket when he stood up. She picked it up and slowly unfolded it.

"Malia…" Scott prepared to explain everything to her, but she didn't say anything. "Malia?"

"I can't see. I can't see anything."

###

Stiles ran into Simon in an empty classroom. He held a gun in his hand and was loading it as he spoke. "I was wondering how that idiot got sick. I'm also wondering where your friends are. Since in order to get paid by the benefactor, I need to have proof they're dead."

"Visual confirmation."

"Exactly." Simon said, raising the gun so it touched Stiles's forehead.

###

"What's happening to us?" Becca asked as she too began to lose her eyesight.

"Scott? I can't... I can't see…" Kira called to her boyfriend. Scott looked down at his own hand and saw it was blurry.

###

"Still a bit feverish, Mr. Stilinski. But you should know something, the virus doesn't kill humans, you'll get better. So don't you think you should tell me where they are? Shouldn't one of you get to live?" Simon told Stiles.

"I think I saw them in the library. Or it might've been the cafeteria. It was definitely one of those two."

"I'm going to count to three, and then I'm going to kill you."

"Think you can scare me?"

"No, I think I can kill you. I just thought the countdown would make it more exciting. So... One... Two…" A gunshot rang out in the room and blood splattered across Stiles's face. Simon fell over with a bullet in his head to reveal Mr. McCall in a hazmat suit.

"Where the hell did you come from?

"Stiles, listen. I got a call from Melissa. I don't know what it means. She said there's an antidote. It's in a vault, reishi mushrooms."

"Wait, what's in the vault?"

"It's in a jar on one of the shelves. She said to tell Scott, it's in the vault." With that, Stiles sprinted back down to the basement and banged on the entrance of the vault. "Hey, Scott? Scotty? In the vault, in there with you. It's called reishi mushrooms. Scott? Scott, open the door! It's in there with you. It's in a jar, it's on one of the shelves. Scott! Scott, can you hear me?" Stiles continued to bang on the door.

Just then, Becca got another vision. She no longer had the energy to scream in pain, so she clenched her jaw tightly and shut her eyes. "Scott, I got a vision of it. It's on the top shelf, by the safe."

Scott struggled to stand on his feet and he activated his wolf vision. He looked around and saw Becca, Malia, and Kira laying on the floor. He leaned against the shelves as he made his way to the safe. On the last shelf of the row was the jar of reishi mushrooms. He was unable to grab it and open it, so he just knocked it off the shelf. When the glass broke, an orange smoke arose and they all took deep breaths as it healed them. Becca crawled to the door and opened it for Stiles. He smiled through his tears and knelt down to pull her into a hug. Over his shoulder he saw Malia looking at the paper.

"Hey, Malia." he said, but Malia just got up and walked past him.

 **Let me know what you think of the story so far, especially how Becca is fitting into it. I'm trying to create stronger friendships between her and the pack so please give me any constructive criticism you have!**


End file.
